


The three times Arthur made someone scream...

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The three times Arthur made someone scream...and the multiple times he was the screamer





	The three times Arthur made someone scream...

The high screetch that rang through the gardens alarmed the nanny and Arthur got scolded. It wasn't his fault that Morgana was such a girl and screamed at the sight of the bug he wanted to show her. It was a nice bug, all colourful and with long antennae, too!

Arthur pouted the whole weekend that he was grounded because of this. It wasn't fair!

+++

It hurt where the wooden cooking spoon had come down on his hand, but the scream he had gotten out of cook when he brought the frog into the kitchen was worth it. It had been fun to watch how everyone scrambled around to catch the frog that he had dropped when cook had hit him. Finally, he got a hold of it and brought it back outside.

Arthur knew he was in trouble and that a weekend without his playstation would be long and boring. He couldn't help but giggle recalling all the screams.

+++

Percy had gone down screaming. He hadn't meant to do that, he had gone for the ball, but somehow Percy was in the way. Who knew that bones broke so easily? The clearly audible cracking sound still made him queasy.

Arthur declined all the offers of going to the pub or 'doing something on the weekend'. He would hole up in his room and try to deal with having hurt a friend.

+++

He had never thought he would, but now he was screaming. All of his admittedly yet short adult life, he had thought he was a top and made others moan and scream. Then Merlin had stepped into his life and showed him that bottoming wasn't only an option, but something he enjoyed so much more. Merlin could do the most wicked things and left him exhausted and spent every time, yet craving more.

Staying in his room for the weekend was the best thing that could happen!


End file.
